Besucona de Novios
by Luck-Lupin
Summary: Durante TDWT, Courtney trata de hacer que Duncan se ponga celoso seduciendo a Tyler. Pero no recuerda que Lindsay esta viendo el programa en ese momento. ¿Cual será la venganza de la chica logró dejar calva a Heather? Lean este breve y simpatico One Shot.


**=BESUCONA DE NOVIOS=**

**DISCLAIMER: **Total Drama no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Tom McGillis y Jennifer Pertsch, ese par de genios malvados que no cumplen nuestros deseos y nos obligan a escribir Fics xD.

**TIEMPO-ESPACIO: **Ñam… inmediatamente después de ciertos acontecimientos a mitad de Total Drama World Tour.

**ADVERTENCIA: ** Ejem, dejame revisar… nope, ninguna xD.

**PUNTO DE VISTA: **Un **One Shot **protagonizado por, en palabras de Trent, _"la hermooooooosa…"_Lindsay xD

* * *

><p>Cada nuevo día era más esplendido que el anterior para ti. La vida como perdedora no tenía nada que envidiarle al tour mundial que tus compañeros estarían sufriendo en este preciso momento. Pasar las tardes con Beth y las noches en el Estudio del Afthermath era mejor de lo que podías pedir. Sólo extrañas a tu novio, pero al menos podías verlo en acción. Hablando de eso, ¿No estaban dando el programa a esta hora?<p>

Enciendes el LCD, sintonizas Cartoon Network. Soportas los minutos finales de la programación y te dispones a ver las nuevas aventuras del elenco en el Área 51.

Al principio no entiendes lo que ves. Necesitas que alguien te explique la situación. ¿Acaso Courtney no estaba enamorada de Duncan? ¿Qué rayos está haciendo con tu novio?

Te indignas, pero luego tratas de tranquilizarte. Evidentemente no estás comprendiendo la situación. Esperas para ver como continua la historia.

Sonríes. Tu novio te sigue siendo fiel. Pero lo que Courtney intento hacer no estuvo bien.

Piensas… ella odia a Gwen por besarse con su novio. ¡Ella intentaba hacer lo mismo con Tyler! Te enfadas. Nunca te gustó la hipocresía.

Recuerdas el karma… tarde o temprano ella tendrá que pagar.

* * *

><p>Llamas a Beth. Tu mejor amiga es la persona indicada para la situación. No contesta. Le envías un mensaje de texto a su celular. No recibes respuesta.<p>

Te empiezas a preocupar. Luego recuerdas su aniversario con Brady. Claro, ella está justificada.

No hay nada más que hacer. Haces gala de tu paciencia y esperas… Pero Beth nunca vuelve.

Tomas tu agenda de contactos y haces unas llamadas al azar. Decides apurar al karma.

Pero el karma se toma su tiempo y se burla de ti. Aun así, los episodios continúan.

Tyler regresa en silla de ruedas. Te alegras de reencontrarte con él.

Preguntas "¿Dónde está Tyler?", aunque sabes perfectamente que está a tu lado. El _running gag_ hace reír a tus compañeros.

Pero estar con Tyler no te satisface del todo. ¿Está mal tenerle un poquito de rencor a Courtney?

Los episodios pasan. Courtney continúa cavando su propia tumba.

Aguardas con impaciencia el desenlace de ese triángulo frustrado.

Finalmente Courtney cae. Sonríes. Llego el momento de encontrarte con ella.

* * *

><p>Geoff te llama. Atiendes sorprendida. Realmente no esperabas hablar con él.<p>

Te invita al aeropuerto. La gran final es en Hawaii y tienen que partir de inmediato para el último Afhtermath.

Empacas. Te preparas para partir del brazo de Tyler. Hay gran bullicio en el aeropuerto.

No consigues ver donde esta Courtney. Quizás ella viaja directamente desde China. Eso te tranquiliza.

¡Hawaii! Que emocionada te sientes. Besas a Tyler y te dispones a vengarte.

Disfrutas el sol, la playa. Disfrutar la compañía de tus amigos. Pero no ves a Courtney en ningún lado.

El programa comienza. La ves llegar junto a Duncan y a Owen. Vuelves a sonreír.

Te besas con Tyler. Tus compañeros elogian el modo en que tu pareja sobrevivió a las tres temporadas.

El programa termina. Tienes a Courtney a tu disposición. Tu sonrisa se vuelve maliciosa.

* * *

><p>Es de noche. El elenco duerme, aguardando la llegada de los finalistas.<p>

Te mueves sigilosamente hacía la cabaña de Courtney.

Llevas contigo una afeitadora eléctrica similar a la que hizo pagar sus crímenes a Heather.

Entras por su ventana. Te acercas con tu arma para atacar a la ex chica exploradora.

Ella se da vuelta. Está llorando. Te toma desprevenida.

_Lindsay… amiga mía…_

Te abraza mientras no deja de llorar. Sueltas lo que traías contigo y le das palmadas en la espalda.

Te cuenta lo destrozada que está. Pese a haber triunfado para Alejandro, aún se siente triste.

Sabes el por qué. La palabra "Gwuncan" era suficiente para causarle pesadillas.

La consuelas. Ella te agradece. Dice que lamenta haberte hecho la vida imposible en LDA.

Le dices que los amigos son más importantes que el dinero.

Te dice que sí. Le dices que serás su amiga.

Te agradece sonriendo y luego te marchas.

* * *

><p>Sales confundida.<p>

No sabes que pensar.

Una vez más necesitas que alguien te explique la situación.

Decides que hiciste bien. El rencor no te lleva a ningún lado.

Miras el cielo estrellado.

Suspiras. Courtney te da lástima.

Ella ya sufrió lo suficiente. La perdonas.

Terminas esta historia sonriendo otra vez.


End file.
